A New Kind Of War
by XxPioletxOfxVengeancexX
Summary: Another war has begun, bringing surprises a long with it. Now Athrun Zala is called into action. What'll happen when he finds out that he's the only man on a ship of woman.comic relief Athrunx?
1. 00: Prolog

1**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed**

**_XxXxXxX_**

_There was once a time when peace was attainable. Although there was a war raging, woman weren't dragged into it. There were only two main sides, coordinators and Naturals, were the only ones who fought. This was considered the only half way peaceful war in the entire cosmic era's past. Now something's sparked between the two sides and a war is once again coming around._

_New soldiers are rounded up, along with old ones, and the gundams are once again prepared for launch. ZAFT coats are put back on, ships are put into hangers, and the archangel takes flight. _

_The new soldiers are not men, instead genetically enhanced women have boarded the ship. Genetic experimentation was outlawed on young boys for it decreased their sperm count. Now young girls were the only lad rats around. The military units are composed of mostly women now, and there are about 200 to a ship. _

_Athrun Zala is called back into action. _

_Being the only man on a ship full of women is not only difficult and embarrassing, it makes life for a man a lot more complicated. As Athrun begins life on the ship, women begin to take a liking to him. All hell will raise as women fight in the battle field and over the young coordinator Athrun Zala._

_Oh no... _

**_XxXxXxX_**

**Review if you want me to continue! (It gets really funny!)**


	2. 01: Women In Uniform? Athrun POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Few times after the war had I found myself waking before five o'clock. Upon my return to the planets I found myself sleeping in, regaining the calcium that I had lost over the years in space. I felt so much better that morning as I peeled away my pajamas and stepped into the steaming shower. I felt so wonderful that I had even belted out a few notes, which no one would hear for I live on my own. I felt new and fresh, like the war was some scar that was covered up by cloth.

Of course that morning, things wouldn't last. As soon as I stepped from the shower, my phone rang. At first I ignored the ear piercing shrill ring, until it just drove me over the edge. I yanked up the phone and all but shout at the receiver. "What!?" My anger was obviously detected by the other being on the phone for she stuttered lightly, as if she were about to cry. I cleared my throat and spoke again.

"Athrun Zala, how may I help you?" This time I lightened my tone, it was to refrain from scaring the poor person. This time it- she- spoke confidently yet soft.

"Mr. Zala, the commander wishes to speak with you."

At that moment I felt my stomach flip and the phone hit the floor. I couldn't even pick it up, to stunned and sick at what I had just heard...

Ok, wait a minute, I'm telling you this story, and you have no clue what I'm talking about. Well I suppose I must explain for your sake.

About a year ago the war finally ended. ZAFT emerged victorious and we were all sent home with pride drawn on our faces. Of course few of us actually had families and friends because they either abandoned us or died.

Anyway...

At first days of free time about made me loose my sanity, or what was left of it. Then I ran into something odd...

There was a group of females wearing ZAFT coats, keep in mind this was a few days ago, staring at me as I passed them on the street. I stared back because, well, they were big busted and cute. What was I supposed to do? Ignore all...that!? I think not, I may be a coordinator but for gods sake I'm still a man.

So after I passed them, one decided to talk to me. Now usually I don't mind talking to someone who seems intelligent enough to hold a conversation. Instead I was sadly mistaken for an ex boyfriend and slapped rather rudely across the face. I didn't say anything because the woman walked off, but there was a lot I could have said.

That wasn't the first group of all female ZAFT members I encountered, there were many more actually. It was quite odd...

It just so happens I now know what they want and why their here.

These ZAFT members are fighting a new war, and I'm the only former ZAFT member invited back. Only thing is, I'll be the only man on the ship. I'm being forced to go- blackmailed actually- and somehow I know this will become more then I can handle.


End file.
